Tekken 4: Reunited I suck at summerys!
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: Hwo's friend joins the tournament to destroy the Mishima bloodline...but not all goes as planned. I FINNALY updated man i need to work faster. What else cloud be in store for the tekken fighters? R&R PLEASE!!! *cough* Thanks *Chap 7 up* R&R!
1. New arrival

Chapter 1 the new arrival  
  
'Blah'=Thoughts "Blah"=Speech  
  
The heavens had opened up onto the night, sheets upon sheets of rain thudded to the ground, and on a young blonde woman as she ran through the forest. She didn't halt when it began raining nor did she stop to see if she was going in the right direction, because she knew, she didn't need to look, she let her senses guide her. Suddenly, she stopped, and looked up, her green eyes staring at the large building in front of her. Her gloved fist clenched even tighter on the strap of her duffel bag and slowly, she walked up to the building.  
  
As soon as she entered a receptionist greeted her. "Welcome, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked, ignoring the cold stare she was receiving. "My name is Jade Rotaski, I'm here to apply for the Tournament". The receptionist nodded and handed her some forms to fill in. Once she was done the woman took them and handed her a key. "Your room is number 112 3rd floor". Jade nodded, before picking up her bag and heading to the lift without another word.  
  
Jade found her room with no problems at all...but trying to get into her room was becoming a pain in the ass, it blatantly refused to open up for her no matter how many times she wished she wanted to go in to change and have a shower. "Stupid fucking door" Jade muttered, giving it a little kick, but being as effective as a chocolate teapot.  
  
"Need a hand?" A voice asked in a rich accent she recognized, her eyes widened it couldn't be...Jade turned slowly to come face to face with a mop of red hair and a smirk. "Hwoarang?" Jade asked her eyes widening in surprise, it had been three years since she'd seen him, his hair was slightly longer than before and he was wearing a Korean army uniform.  
  
"No!" Hwoarang replied sarcastically "Heihachi Mishima...yes it's me, who else is gonna be up this late...well apart from you" Hwoarang chuckled as Jade hugged him.  
  
"I hate to say it Hwo but I've missed you" Jade said as she turned her attention back to the door. "I heard you were in the last tournament?" Hwoarang smirked as he dumped his bag next to Jade's and sat on the floor. "Yeah hope you cheered for me back in England?" Jade rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Of course I did you baka! I wouldn't cheer for anyone else! So why the uniform? What have you been up to?" Hwoarang looked down at his clothes and laughed, and Jade giving up on the key, took a hairpin out of her hair and started to pick the lock. "This? Oh I was in the army, that's where I've been writing to you from". Jade stared before she laughed.  
  
"You! The unholyist of the unholy! You Mr. I-don't-take-no-shit-from-no- one! Joined the Army! Ha! That's a classic!" Hwoarang just rolled his eyes.  
  
"So why are you entering the tournament? And why the hell didn't you tell me?" Jade sighed and stopped picking the lock for a moment.  
  
"That's.a little complicated...I'm sorry Hwo but I don't think I'm strong enough to tell you that, but I promise I will once the time is right". Hwoarang frowned, unsure of what to say, he and Jade had become close friends and strong rivals, they had told each other nearly everything, and Hwoarang was just wondering weather he should try and coax it out of her, Hwoarang decided to gather his courage and try. "Come on Jade you can tell me, were best friends remember? You can tell me anything" Jade smiled.  
  
"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you! I'm here because I'm Bisexual and I'm after Ling Xioyu's heart". Hwoarang nodded for a moment, before it hit him on what she had actually said.  
  
"You what?" Hwoarang asked his jaw dropping in surprise. There was silence for all of five second's before Jade couldn't stop herself from bursting into peals of laughter. "I don't believe you fell for it!" Jade cried as Hwoarang glared at her.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Not funny Jade, I believe almost anything you say, you know that!" Jade smiled, then she heard a click come from the inside of the lock.  
  
"Hey! I think I've done it... oh Shit, It's double locked itself!" Hwoarang stood and peered at the lock closely. "Locks can do that?" Jade sighed in irritation as she threw away the hairpin.  
  
"These one's bloody well can! I've just about had enough of this!" Hwoarang looked at the door then at Jade.  
  
"You know.we could always use a powerhouse kick...it might open it..." Jade smiled.  
  
"Your on, two kicks for the price of one" Hwoarang groaned and shook his head.  
  
"That was lame!" Jade shrugged and stood in Teak wan Doo stance, Hwoarang mimicking her.  
  
"And your point is?" Jade asked, Hwoarang shrugged before both kicked at the door at the same time.  
  
The door burst open and shuddered on its hinges. Jade smiled and picked her bag up before walking inside. "Not bad I really hate to say it, but the Mishima's have taste". Hwoarang nodded pretending that he didn't hear the bitterness in her voice.  
  
"So? Are you going to tell me why your really here instead of trying to get Ling?" Jade sighed and dumped her bag on the bed.  
  
"It's...a long story..." Jade sighed, Hwoarang sat next to her on the bed, both unaware that a certain Jin Kazama had accidentally over heard part of there conversation, and was now listening with an interest.  
  
"Hey I'm your friend you can tell me anything!" Jade sighed and bowed her head. "I don't know Hwo..." Hwoarang gave her a nudge as if to think about it. "Alright I'll tell you, but don't you ever say I didn't warn you Hwoarang..." Jade took a deep breath and began.  
  
"I suppose things begin after I flew home from Korea three years ago after fighting you, I found my master dying in the dojo, guards everywhere, I fought my way inside in time to hear her last words...I still remember them today... Jade stood and rummaged in her bag before pulling out a photo frame on one side was a picture of a blonde hared blue eyed man in a blue suit, smiling sadly, a baby in his arms, the other side was of a woman in her mid-twenties with long black her and warm brown eyes, hugging Jade when she was 18 years old. "She died in my arms Hwo, so I vowed revenge on who did this to my mentor...that's the real reason why I moved to England, to keep a low profile, while I searched for my mentor's killer". Hwoarang stared at her sadly; he knew what it was like to lose someone close...  
  
"Shit Jade, I'm sorry...you should have told me!" Jade sighed again. "I know, but I was trying to get over my masters death...I couldn't tell anyone, so I went on my search alone...I never found out who killed them, my father and my master...but I found out who paid the mystery assassin to kill them both" Hwoarang rose his eyebrow's urging her to go on. "It was Heihachi Mishima, he'd paid the assassin, and I don't even know why he did". Hwoarang blinked and saw a small tear fall down her face, she wiped it away quickly and put the picture back in her bag, outside, Jin 's eyes widened at this new piece of information.  
  
"So that's why your here, to find out why?" Jade gave him a harsh laugh before shaking her head.  
  
"No, I'm here to kill Heihachi and Kazuya...And Jin Kazama, I'm going to destroy the Mishima bloodline!" Hwoarang blinked and gaped at her.  
  
"Jade! That's insane! You can't just go up to The Mishima's and kill them!"  
  
"I know that's why I've joined the tournament! I gonna work my way through then kill Heihachi".  
  
"Well, Kazuya and Heihachi I can understand, there evil...but Jin, he's innocent, and you can't kill him! If you do you'll turn out like Heihachi and become a murderer!...and besides he's my rival and I still have to kick his ass!" Jade shook her head her eyes burning.  
  
"You don't get it do you? The Mishima killed my family, and they've killed a part of me.and now they all must pay...I'm sorry Hwoarang but, that's the way it has to be". The two remained silent; there was nothing else to say. Jin Kazama turned and left, knowing he was going to have a very unpleasant encounter with Jade Rotaski soon, but not blaming her in the slightest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~}*~*~*  
  
Good? bad? Tell me! Please review I live on reviews! Bye! 


	2. Wristbands and enemy talks or is it?

Chapter 2 Wristbands and enemy talks.or is it???  
  
Jade woke up to the sound of a knocking at her door, having no doubts that it would be Hwoarang, Jade quickly dressed and opened the door. "What do you want? Why the hell are you getting me up at...8:30 in the morning, you know I'm not a morning person!" Hwoarang snickered.  
  
"Don't worry neither am I, but I heard the buzzer going off and Mishima's voice booming, 'Please go to the lounge immediately' so come on!" before Jade could protest Hwoarang had already wrapped one of his gloved hands around her wrist and virtually dragged her out of her room. Hwoarang didn't let go until they were outside the lounge. "Jesus Hwo...you got to mind you own strength, just don't think you'll, be able to do the same thing when where fighting in the arena!". Hwoarang just rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Shall we go in now?" Jade smiled and walked inside. Most of the fighters were already here most, Jade recognized from the last tournament, some she didn't. Nina William's was sat on the sofa by herself, sharpening her knife, Julia Chang was sat opposite her, reading a book, Ling and her panda were cuddled up in a corner of the room, a purple headed man was leaning on the far wall, the robot next to him mimicking his movements, Lei Woulong was keeping an eye on Nina and her knife, A blonde man wearing a Hawaiian T- shirt, was talking to a tanned woman in lilac pants and a purple bikini top, King was sat Indian-style on the floor, glaring at a tall, tanned, long hared man who was cracking his knuckles, Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law were also chatting away nearby, Bryan Fury was staring at the floor and Yoshimitsu was sitting on his sword.  
  
"Well this is a happy bunch isn't it? You can almost see half of them wanting dearly to kill each other!" Jade whispered, Hwoarang nodded and tried very hard not to laugh. "Nearly everyone's here, just a few missing..."  
  
"The Mishima's..." Jade murmured. Neither of them noticed, that in the shadows a hooded figure was watching them both closely. Just then the doors opened, and there in all his glory was Heihachi Mishima, Jade balled her hands into fists and glared at him, Hwoarang quickly put a restraining, hand on her shoulder. "Welcome...to the king of Iron fist 4, I'm glad to see some new faces as well as the old ones..." Heihachi paused here as he scanned the room looking at the fighters.  
  
"Calm down, he isn't worth it now, vent out your anger in the arena when your against him" Hwoarang whispered giving her shoulder a squeeze.  
  
"Now" Heihachi continued. "I will read out the rules for this tournament, This year, you will be given wrist bands which will monitor your bodies status at all time, they will only unlock from your wrist until your opponent has been defeated or you have defeated yourself, There is also no fighting another competitors before or after any matches, if you do you will be disqualified, And as a last note any accidents and deaths will all be classed as accidental, as you have all entered this tournament of your own free will, please go through to the reception to receive your wrist bands".  
  
Then, with a turn of his heel, Heihachi walked back out of the room. Jade took a deep breath before sighing. "We'd better do as were told, but Kazama and the other Mishima didn't turn up...I wonder why, I mean I heard that the family hated each other but?..." Hwoarang shook his head. "I guess you don't know then, rumor has it that Heihachi tried to kill Kazama, but he failed, and that's why he's missing, he's been on the run for two years" Jade eye's widened in surprise.  
  
"Oh...but...what about Kazuya?" Hwoarang shrugged as they walked out of the lounge.  
  
"I heard that he died 20 years ago" Jade's jaw dropped.  
  
"Woah! Now hang on a second! If he's dead then how the hell can he be here?!" Hwoarang smirked.  
  
"Another rumor is that some lab brought him back to life, he's in the tournament to kill Heihachi just like you are" Jade sighed and shook her head.  
  
"No wonder the Mishima's are screwed" Hwoarang laughed, then they went into the entrance at the back of the queue of fighters.  
  
Jin Kazama didn't move as he watched His rival and the young woman Jade walk out. Jin frowned at what he had over heard. Hwoarang and Jade now knew that he had been missing, but his father? He had no idea that he was alive, well resurrected but still...Jin sighed knowing he'd have to talk to Jade soon, but how to without Hwoarang hitting out with his feet of fury? Jin groaned silently and slipped out of the room staying in the shadows until all of the fighters left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man these are so uncool" Ling muttered as she rubbed the wristband. Hwoarang just chuckled and ruffled her hair playfully knowing it would vex her. "Come on Duckling it aint that bad" Ling's face puffed up ready to scream at the Korean before Jade stepped in. "Careful Duckling, don't piss off the red head, I know from experience". Ling stared at the two of them before turning on her heel and out of the reception still fuming. "I think that went well?" Jade smacked Hwoarang playfully in the arm.  
  
"Don't you think it was a bit cruel calling her duckling?, lets hope she doesn't go for your ego in the arena for revenge" Hwoarang burst out laughing as Jade moved up for her wrist band. There was a click and the band was on. "You next Rang" Hwoarang nodded but as soon as he had his wristband on and turned around, Jade was already gone. "Oh great, she's disappeared! This is all I need"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade ran out of the hotel as fast as she could, as soon as she thought she was out of sight, she slowed down to a quick jog, deciding that it would wake her up a little.  
  
After about two hours of jogging around the lush, quiet forest, she stopped at a small clearing to rest and think out her plan in the tournament. Her plan was to work her way through the tournament, until she as paired up with Kazuya or Jin, then she would get as much information as she could from them before killing them, then hopefully she would reach Heihachi and kill him too.  
  
Jade sighed knowing it probably wouldn't work out that way, Jade had never killed anyone or anything in her life before and she knew in her heart that she probably wouldn't have the guts to do it. 'But that mean's I have failed before I have begun...I'm sorry father...Tila...I'm so sorry'. Jade's hand wrapped around the necklace around her throat, it was a pendent, with a small brown stone in it with streaks of gold, her master told her it was made of 'Tiger's eye' a Zodiac stone and was meant for good luck, love and happiness.  
  
'It hasn't brought me any of those things...' Suddenly Jade heard a twig snap and the flapping of bird's wings as they flew away from the intruder, Jade stood instantly in a Karate stance and stared around her, peering closely at the shadows of the tree's. "Who's there?" Jade asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
Jade let her stance down slowly, but her senses were alert listening and watching for the slightest movement or sound. "Why do you want to kill me?" Jade spun around to where the voice was coming from, but Jade saw nothing.  
  
"Who are you?" Jade asked, automatically back in her stance. There was silence for a moment before Jade saw a figure come out of the tree's, his half black, half white GI blowing gently in the wind, he was staring stonily at her his eyes blazing in determination.  
  
Jade blinked, once again dropping out of stance, she didn't expect Jin Kazama to look so...cute up close. "Well? You didn't answer my question" Jin folded his arms and stared at her, Jade clenched her fists and glared at him. "Why the hell should I tell you!" Jin blinked and resisted the urge to wince at the harshness of her words; it was like they were made of pure venom. "Because I want to know," Jin sighed softly looking at the floor to avoid Jade's venomous gaze. Jade blinked then gave a harsh laugh.  
  
"What? You want to know? A member of the Mishima clan, that wants to know what his fucked up family has done to me? Ha! That's a laugh!" Jin stared at Jade again, she was looking at the ground, clutching a chain that was around her neck Jin could just see a small brown stone...  
  
"Okay where do I start, not that you deserve answer's" Jade hissed walking to the other side of the clearing, as far away as Jin as it was possible, "Okay I guess it started with Hwoarang, I met him in Korea three years ago, while I as on holiday there trying to improve my Karate and teak Wan Doo skills, I challenged him to fight, and we did, but Hwoarang beat me, I was glad, coz in Japan I was undefeated and I was sick of fighting inexperienced thugs.  
  
After I stayed with him and we became friends...but the real story starts when I came home to my Master Tila's Dojo". Jade took a deep breath and sighed before talking, in a much softer tone.  
  
"There were guards everywhere, I fought my way through them and made my way upstairs.then I heard a gun shot, I rushed up stairs, three at a time and burst through the door to find my master, lying, bleeding on the floor". Jade sighed, a single tear falling down her face.  
  
She brushed it off quickly and continued. "I tried to help her but it was too late, I heard her last words before she died in my arms. Ever since I have vowed against who did this to my master, but I found who had paid for that scum to kill my Master instead, It was your grandfather, and, not only had he ordered some low life assassin to kill My master, but he paid another one to kill my father, when I was six, making me an orphan!". Jade took a deep breath and turned to him, her green eyes blazing. "Do you have your answers now?".  
  
Jin blinked and remained silent, looking calm, but inside he was wracked with guilt and shock, How could his grandfather do this to an innocent woman?. Jin's face softened and he sighed. "I'm sorry Jade...I...I didn't know.". Jade sighed and sat down at the base of the nearest tree.  
  
"It's a bit late for that.but.thank I guess, at least someone in the Mishima clan can show an ounce of emotion". Jin walked up to her slowly before sitting a little away from her, Jade didn't move, she was so stuck up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed him move next to her. "So what is it between you and Hwoarang?" Jin asked. Jade snapped her head up and realized he was sat near to her, but she made no implication of moving.  
  
"What you think Hwoarang's my boyfriend?" Jade tried to keep her face impassive but failed badly and burst out laughing."No he if you isn't must know, were on a friendship/rivalry basis, oh and he still wants to kick you ass". Jin chuckled quietly.  
  
"Hwoarang never changes, to be honest I don't think I want him to...I just want us to be friends". Jade stood and brushed herself down.  
  
"I might pass on that message...maybe" Then Jade turned and ran out of the clearing, leaving Jin more confused and now...attracted to her than before.  
  
Jade ran as fast as she could back to her room, she opened the door (The lock didn't work anymore) and slammed it closed. Then she collapsed on her bed exhausted. She groaned and stared at the ceiling. 'God what a day, Hwo woke me up to early and now I've just had a conversation with one of my enemies'.  
  
Jade sighed. 'I never thought I'd see the day a member of the Mishima family actually feeling sorry for what they had done, he was so...nice, even when I shouted at him...I didn't think he'd be that cu-Woah! Hold it right THERE girl! Cute? I think not!' Jade sat bolt upright on her bed, her eye's wide at what she had just thought, before groaning. 'Okay so I admit it he IS cute, but so is that purple headed guy and Hwo big deal' Jade flopped back on the bed. "Man I need a nap". Then she curled up and closed her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! Only one person reviewed this! *Sobs* oh well I'll just have to give you the next chappie won't I? Oh if you like this fic and you're into Yaio, maybe you should check out my other fics, dreaming of a demon, and Love is found in your enemy! Love you all bye! 


	3. Jin and a drunk Korean OR The devil stir...

Chapter 3 Jin and a drunk Korean OR The devil stirs  
  
"Blah"= speck 'Blah' =thoughts /Blah/ = devil speech  
  
Hwoarang gulped his beer down sighing, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He'd been searching for Jade for hours, with no avail, so now he'd given up and decided to get drunk instead. "Girth me another" The Korean slurred slightly so far heed had ten beers and to Hwoarang it was quite low for him and his bingeing standards.  
  
The bartender looked at the red headed man nervously. "You've had ten, I think that's enough son" Hwoarang shakily got to his feet, before getting into stance.  
  
"What? I said give me another fuckin' beer!". The bartender gulped not sure what to do, until Hwoarang felt his hands being pulled behind his back. Hwoarang began screaming every Korean curse he knew to his captor, until his voice was horse as he struggled. "Hwoarang! Calm down!" A voice hissed, a voice Hwoarang knew to well...  
  
"Kazama! Get the fuck off me!" Hwoarang shouted. Jin failed to let go and dragged Hwoarang into a deserted hallway.  
  
"Hwoarang will you just shut the hell up for a second, I'm trying to help!" Hwoarang tried to glare at Jin, but he became cross-eyed instead.  
  
"Oh really then go and get me a fuckin beer! Then you would be helping me!". Jin rolled his eyes as he slowly let go of the Korean's hands.  
  
"Look that bartender was right, you're drunk already" Hwoarang gave a snort. "I'm not drunk enough, now leave me alone to get another drink or else". Jin strode over to the hallway door and slammed it shut.  
  
"No, you've embarrassed me and yourself enough, just sleep off the effects Hwoarang" Hwoarang tried to push Jin out of the way of the door, but at that moment, Hwoarang's legs gave way, and Jin quickly caught him.  
  
Suddenly Hwoarang burst into a drunken fit of giggles and Hwoarang smiled. "Man Kazama! You've changed a lot, I don't need my eye's to see that...You'd better watch out I'm not...the only one...on...your... back...Zzzz" It was only at the moment when Hwoarang's head drooped, that Jin realized that the Korean had fallen asleep in his arms. Jin sighed and hoisted Hwoarang over his shoulder, before heading to the elevator.  
  
It was only in the elevator that Jin realized he didn't know which room Hwoarang was staying in. Jin groaned before choosing the floor Jade was on, Hwoarang would have to go there, he didn't think Hwoarang would be too pleased if he was in Jin's room, 'At least I get to see her again.' Once the elevator had stopped Jin picked up the sleeping Korean and walked to Jade's room. He knocked.  
  
Jade's eye's snapped open when she heard someone knock on her door. "Come in it's open" Jade said without thinking as she stood and stretched. Jin walked in to see Jade stretching her muscles Jin blinked and coughed, making Jade turn around to see him, then her eye's drifted to Hwoarang, before she put a hand to her hips and rose an eyebrow. "Is there something going on between you two besides rivalry?" Jin blushed madly, before Jade smiled and rolled her eyes. "It was a joke Jin, I know for a fact Hwoarang is 100% straight. (Yeah right, only in this fic he is!), as for you...well I'm not sure..." Jin just looked down, before walking and placing Hwoarang on Jade's bed.  
  
"I...I can explain..." Jade shook her head and waved his comment away.  
  
"You don't need to, he's been binge drinking again hasn't he? Jesus Hwo, you keep this up it's going to kill you..." Jade pulled a blanket over Hwoarang's slim form before turning back to Jin. "Thanks for bringing him" Jin shrugged as he turned to leave  
  
"I didn't know where his room was, I didn't have any other choice" Jade winced inwardly at his tone of voice, it sounded...dead, no emotions whatsoever...Jade hated that tone of voice...It reminded her of her master...  
  
"Jin...I mean it...thanks for bringing him...I owe you" Jin nodded and turned to leave, Jade was sure she saw a glimpse of a smile before he left. Jade sighed and sat next to Hwoarang's sleeping form. "You'd better get all the sleep you can get Hwo...cause you'll need a whole lot of pain killers when you wake up".  
  
Jin sighed as he lay on his bed, his arms behind his head as he tried to fall asleep 'This is so strange...to have feelings for someone who wants me dead, how ironic can you get?'. Jin rubbed his eyes tiredly, he needed sleep or he wouldn't wake up tomorrow.  
  
/She's the one.../  
  
Jin's eyes snapped open as he heard the devil within him speak. "What?"  
  
/You can use her Kazama Jin.../  
  
Jin frowned "use her, I don't want to use her...I don't know what I feel right now..." Jin heard the devil within chuckle in amusement.  
  
/You can breed with her...it would be the perfect revenge...and the perfect substitute for me to carry on my work.../  
  
Jin clenched his fists "No! I would never do that to her! I won't let you!" The devil growled in defeat, but had its last word.  
  
/You are a fool Kazama Jin...I will make you see sense in the end.../  
  
Jin sighed and rubbed his temple he really needed to sleep. "I'll talk to Jade tomorrow, maybe we can be friends..."  
  
Hwoarang awoke with one of the biggest headaches he'd had in a while, due to the fact he had fallen asleep...in Jin Kazama's arms! "Oh .My .God!" Hwoarang cried jumping off the bed and slapping a hand to his head, which did _not_, help his headache any. "Ahh I see you've finally gotten your lazy ass off my bed at last"  
  
Hwoarang turned shakily to see jade smiling at him coyly, and amused glint in her eyes. "Did what I think happened happened, or is it my overactive imagination" Jade laughed,  
  
"If your on about Jin brining you here that's true, apart from that...unless you have something to tell me about him?" Hwoarang blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Jade, you are sick!" The blonde/sliver fighter just laughed again before sitting, cross-legged on the bed. "I know but don't you just love it!" Hwoarang rolled his eyes.  
  
"Did Kazama say anything to you?" Jade shook her head, but Hwoarang noticed a strange glint in her eyes, Hwoarang smiled. "You like Kazama don't you?" Jade blinked, coming out of her daydream to hear what the Korean had said. Then her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What? No! No I don't I hate the guy! You have so got it wrong Hwo..." Hwoarang shot her an unconvinced look as he say back down next to her. "Have I? Well see..."  
  
Jade frowned, puzzled. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hwoarang just shrugged smirking in a knowing way. "Hwoarang, what the hell are you up to?" Hwoarang just laughed and didn't answer.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the receptionist came in, carrying a wad of envelopes. "Here are your opponents for the first round" Hwoarang nodded and ripped open the envelope and stared at the name before sighing  
  
"Great Lei Woulong again, Why do I always get him first round?" Jade rolled her eyes. "Drama queen... Hey Hwo, Who's Christie Montiago?"  
  
Jin Kazama stared at the envelope in his hand and wondered why he hadn't opened it yet. 'Because your worried it might be her' a little voice hissed in the back of his head. Jin shook it off and opened then envelope. "Bryan Fury, Tonight 9pm" Jin read, and then sighed in relief. "I really need to get her out of my head" Then Jin left his room to go down to the Gym...  
  
Well what do ya think? Good bad?? Give me reviews I need em please! And don't forget to wait up for the next chapter! Bye! 


	4. Fight Club

Chapter 4 Fight club.  
  
Jade struck out at the punch bag leaving a dent where she had kicked it, she was pushing herself, she knew it, but she didn't want to stop, she needed to get the thoughts of Jin Kazama out of her head, and now Hwoarang was making things worse! 'Damn Hwoarang Damn Kazama Damn them all to hell! DamnitDamnitDamnit!'  
  
At this moment, Jin chose the time to turn up, and find her kicking 10 kinds of shit out of a punch bag, at a rapid speed. Jin was impressed, Jade was pretty short, people would take it as a disadvantage, and think she would be slow to attack, It seems they would only find out until it was too late...  
  
It seemed like forever until jade gave the bag a last punch, before it burst and Jade sat down on the floor catching her breath. It took a minute for Jin to gather his courage and walk into the Gym. "Hey Kazama" Jade called without turning around Jin stopped and stared at her, surprised. "How did you?" Jade stood and rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"I could see you at the door Jin, I'm not blind you know" Jin blushed and lowered his face, Jade laughed.  
  
"Oh come on, don't tell me your embarrassed! Ha you must be losing your touch, I should tell Hwoarang..." Jin didn't reply, he was to surprised to say anything, or move.  
  
"Hey Jin, how about we have a practice battle?" Jin looked at her before he nodded Jade smiled. "Okay Kazama, show me what you've got!" Jin nodded and fell into stance, just managing to dodge Jade's foot as it came to collide with his head.  
  
Hwoarang smiled as he looked out of the gym door to see Jade and Jin fighting. 'Wow look at them go...I wouldn't be surprised if Jade beat Jin, or won the Tournament, she's certainly been training hard that's for sure. It seems that she has Kazama unknowingly wrapped around her little finger, he's defiantly falling for her, as for Jade...she's tougher than she looks, and if I know her well, she'll resist until she can't take anymore, I've got to get them together before hand'  
  
Hwoarang smirked at this. 'If all goes as planned those two will be well on there way! Hee Hee Hee, I can't wait!' then with the smirk still plastered on his face Hwoarang settled down and watched Jin and jade fight.  
  
Jade side stepped a punch to the gut before kicking Jin in the shoulders, knocking Jin back a few feet. Before he knew what was happening, Jade had rushed up to him, jumped and grabbed his shirt, while she was upside down in midair, before she landed, taking Jin with her, but instead he landed on his head instead of his feet.  
  
Jin groaned as he felt a headache forming, he looked up at Jade who was smiling. "You like?" Jade asked Jin Answered by attacking with Kazama special combo and using ultimate tackle to pin her to the floor. Jade didn't know what had happened, she was the one beating Jin, then he end up beating her and pinning her to the floor! Jade tried to squirm out of it but Jin was too strong and kept a gentle but firm grip on her arms. "Let me go!" Jin smiled and shook his head.  
  
"You have to say you give up first" Jin said teasingly Jade glared at the raven-haired boy that was on top of her. "Let go of me you fucking asshole!" Jin Laughed quietly.  
  
"Did you get that off Hwoarang?" Jade glared at him but she might have well tried to slap him, it didn't make a difference, she was trapped. "Let me go now ass hole or I'll make you regret it" Jin stopped laughing and stared at her, before whispering in her ear. "Make me" Jade suppressed a shiver before struggling with all her might to get free, but Jin wouldn't budge.  
  
Hwoarang who had been watching this decided to intervene. "What the HELL do you think you are doing Kazama!" Jin's head snapped up to look at the red headed Korean, before blushing. "Get off her right now!" Hwoarang hissed.  
  
Jade cloud hear the anger in his voice, but there was something about his eyes that just wasn't right... Jin nodded and let go of Jade, who sighed in relief. "Thank god! I thought you were never gonna get off me! Just don't think you'll be able to do it again in the arena!" Jade scowled and stood up Hwoarang smiled at Jin as Jade stormed off. "As I said before Kazama, watch your back, you never know when jade's gonna stick the knife in" Then Hwoarang left following Jade to the direction of the canteen. +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Well another chapter done! Yes it's short so? Whoopee! So was it good? Bad? Crap? The worst fic in the world? Tell me and I'll get Jin and Hwoarang to kiss you!  
  
Jin: Oh no you won't! Says who?  
  
Me: Says...this! Your signature on this fire, water, earth and bolt proof contract, Hwoarang's is on it too so there! *Pulls out contract to show Jin and Hwoarang*  
  
H: You little, you tricked us!  
  
Me: Yep! ^__^ R&R People! Bye  
  
Jin & Hwo: * Sounding depressed* yeah bye... 


	5. The reception

Chapter 5 the reception!  
  
A soon as Hwoarang thought he and Jade were out of ear shot, He burst out laughing. "Oh...my...god..." Jade frowned at her friend concerned on weather he was having a fit.  
  
"What? Are you okay?" Hwoarang forced himself to calm down and looked at Jade.  
  
"The way you two fought in there...it was fantastic, you could feel the sexual tension from a mile away!" Jade's eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT!" jade screamed, which made even Hwoarang wince "You little, Agrh! Why are you doing this to me Hwoarang? Why, get it into your head I don't like him!" Then jade stormed off into the canteen, Hwoarang grinned to himself.  
  
'Don't worry Jade I'll get you and him together yet, I may not look it but I can be one hell of a relationship expert' Hwoarang then entered the canteen.  
  
*Reception area 8:30 pm*  
  
Jin pulled up his hood, staying in the shadows as so not to be seen, not that there were that many fighters there, only Yoshimitsu, Ling, Panda and Violet were here so far. Soon the hall was full of fighters, as they waited for the helicopter to take them to their destinations, only Jade and Hwoarang were missing he noticed, along with another...  
  
"Hello my son" a cold voice whispered in his ear, Jin knew in an instant who it was...Kazuya his father, speak of the devil...  
  
Jin turned around, his suspicions confirmed as he saw Kazuya, smiling evilly at him. Jin glared "What do you want?" Kazuya didn't answer for a moment, that evil smile still glued to his lips.  
  
"Can you sense her Jin? Can you sense them in her?" Kazuya motioned to the door, just as jade entered, closely followed by Hwoarang.  
  
Jin frowned, what was his father talking about? Sense what? Kazuya seemed to sense his son's puzzlement, and decided to answer.  
  
"Do you know of the Angel gene's Jin?, there the opposite of our devil genes, and they do say opposites attract...Jade Rotaski possesses the Angel genes Jin, I thought you ought to know, before I use her as my own..." Kazuya smirked at the look of rage that passed Jin's face, but Jin was not going to be won over so easily.  
  
Jin took a deep breath; he had to calm himself before he lost control. Kazuya chuckled at his son's struggle. "Why fight it when all it will give you is pain Jin?" Jin locked eyes with his father and glared.  
  
"And giving into the devil in me won't? I would never do that, not on my mothers soul, speaking of which, how could she fall in love with someone like you?" Jin snarled watching Kazuya for a reaction; Jin thought he saw a glimpse of sadness in those eyes before Kazuya smirked again.  
  
"Yes she was in love with me...but what makes you think...that I was in love with her?" Jin's eyes widened as Kazuya chuckled quietly, Jin's blood boiled, no one spoke about his mother like that and got away with it...  
  
And at that moment the calm, quiet fighter known as Jin Kazama snapped, and in a rage, he pounced upon his own father. (A:N Not that I blame Jin, Bad Kazzy! =).  
  
The whole hall didn't know what was going on, Jade and Hwoarang pushed there way through to the front to see Jin and what looked like Kazuya Mishima (From what she could see) rolling on the floor. Then Jin managed to pin Kazuya, who had a small glimpse of a victorious smirk on his lips as Jin slowly raised his fist, and Jade realized something, before she did what she had to do.  
  
Jin glared at his so-called father as he raised his fist, he was going to kill him, how dare he insult his mother!  
  
But before he could hit Kazuya he felt someone grab his arm, stopping it's decent into Kazuya's face. "No Jin! Don't do it! That's what he wants, he wants you disqualified! Just let him go..." Jin turned to come face to face with Jade, who was still holding his arm and shaking her head. "He isn't worth it..."  
  
Jin blinked, the rage that had consumed him, slowly fading away, before he begrudgingly got off Kazuya, and shot him with a warning glare. Kazuya however addressed Jade. "I should thank you..." Kazuya began but Jade finished with a glare that could melt steel.  
  
"Don't even bother, I never take anything from a Mishima except there life" Jade hissed before she walked away from both Jin and Kazuya, Hwoarang shot Jin with a knowing look before following, while Kazuya turned and left, seemingly satisfied.  
  
Suddenly there was a whirring sound as the helicopters made there desent, round 1 was about to begin...  
  
So...did you like? Was it good? Bad? Tell me and Lee and Kazzy will kiss you this time, Jin and Hwoarang are currently in lip hospital, due to chapped lips! Sorry  
  
K: I'm not that evil! Sure I have a devil but please, me? Not loving Jun? Saying that IS evil Jade Rotaski! I do love her!  
  
Me: *Sarcastically* Oh how nice of you to show us you sensitive side, look I'm going to say this once and once only now, I am sorry to Jun/Kazuya fans who found this offensive but I wanted Kazuya to be REALLY evil. Get the picture?  
  
Lee: I think they do, so...where am I in this?  
  
Me: You'll be in next chapter don't worry okay! Please please please! Review! My review life source is low on this fic; if you don't review I might die! *Does a dramatic faint*  
  
K: ...right okay...*Mutters* she is seriously off her rocker.  
  
Lee: Okay people R&R please you heard the girl!  
  
Me, Lee and Kaz: BYE!!! *Waves* 


	6. Helicopters and Hair dye

Chapter 6 Helicopters and Hair dye  
  
Jade sighed in frustration as she got on to her helicopter, with the purple- headed man, Violet. 'Why did I do that? Why the hell did I protect him?' Jade thought, she didn't care for Jin, she hated him...okay in truth she had never really hated anyone, but she defiantly disliked him...  
  
So why did she do it?  
  
"You had gut's doing what you did, they say you should never get in between a Mishima and there quarrels..." Jade blinked and broke out of her daydream, before she raised her eyebrows at Violet and smiled.  
  
"It sounds to me, like you know them personally" Jade murmured as she looked out of the window next to her, Violet shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to her, before shaking his head quickly. "No I don't but, I've...hacked into a few systems to find out more about them..."  
  
Jade shook her head in amusement; there was something not quite right about this guy she turned to look at him properly for the first time; his name said it all; Purple hair, an (I hate to say) awful open purple top and (My favorite part ^____^) tight black leather pants.  
  
She couldn't help but look the guy up and down, before she noticed something strange...  
  
"Who are you really?" Jade asked turning to him. Violet seemed surprised by the sudden question but didn't answer for a moment. "Violet..." he whispered, then Before Violet could move, jade jumped on him, pinning him to his seat, before she ripped off his glasses.  
  
Jade took one look at Violet's shocked, confused and very amused face before she got off him a grin on her face, and handed him back his glasses. "I knew it!" Violet looked very confused as he adjusted his glasses back on his face.  
  
"You knew what?" Violet asked as he sat back up in his seat, looking very flushed; it wasn't everyday a woman you hardly knew sat on top of you for no reason. "Oh nothing...Lee" Jade muttered under her breath wondering if he'd heard her.  
  
It took a minute for Violet to understand, then he just gaped at her. "How did you?" Violet/Lee asked Jade grinned and pulled out a pocket mirror, before handing it to him.  
  
"You forgot to dye your eyebrows Chaolan" Jade answered before chuckling as Lee removed his glasses to stare at his face, The groan from him was enough to confirm that she was right about his identity. "So you know who I am then, you very observant, no one else noticed!" Jade grinned.  
  
"Yeah well they weren't looking hard enough, so Lee why'd you disguise yourself? Many people thought you were dead!" Lee nodded as he put his glasses back on, before he sighed.  
  
"Not a lot of people know this, but I was banished from the Mishima Zibatsu by Heihachi, when I decided to side with Kazuya in the second tournament, The old man was pissed naturally, so when he threw Kazuya into a volcano after the second tournament, he exiled me, he cut me from everything, his will, his share of the business to me, everything, so naturally I got a little pissed off too, but I decided not to react, I left and made my own business in robotics..." Lee paused to catch his breath, but Jade butted in before he continued.  
  
"Wait a sec, why did you side with a brother you hated? It really doesn't make much sense" Lee blushed slightly and Jade got the picture. "Wait a minute, you? And Kazuya? Together?........That's kid of cute, in a weird way...".  
  
Lee's head snapped up, his face still flushed; now that he didn't expect Jade rolled her eyes at his shocked expression. "Don't looked so shocked, I'm not a homophobe you know, if you love someone you love them" Lee smiled  
  
"Yeah, but what about you and Jin?" Jade glared at the purple-headed man before kicking him lightly on the shin.  
  
"There is nothing, I repeat nothing going on between me and Jin!" Lee nodded as he rubbed his leg, but he still had a smug, knowing smile on his face.  
  
"Whatever you say Jade..." Jade growled before folding her arms over her chest and staring out of the choppers window. Lee smiled to himself, she was in denial and he knew it well, he went through the same thing with Kazuya...  
  
Suddenly the helicopter gave a huge jerk, which knocked Lee and Jade out of their seats. "What the hell?" Lee cried as he struggled to stand, jade pulled herself up off the floor, holding onto the hull of the helicopter for support "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think that was a good sign!" Jade called over the noise of the chopper, quickly she stumbled to the pilot area to find red blood everywhere, the pilots were dead and they were dropping altitude way to fast for jades liking.  
  
"We have to get off this chopper now!" Lee looked at her in surprise as she stumbled the side door of the chopper and opened it, before she grabbed hold of Lee's arm and she jumped, with him in tow.  
  
They landed heavily on the hard ground, as the helicopter whizzed over them before dropping over a clump of trees and exploding. "Owch, that has got to hurt" Lee muttered as he picked himself up from the ground. "I wonder if the pilots are alright?"  
  
Jade shook her head. "You didn't see what I saw Lee, the pilot's were already dead, both of then had been shot in the head" Lee frowned, thinking this piece of information over.  
  
"But how is that even possible? I mean, we were at a really high altitude, even if a sniper could have gotten a clear shot of the pilots, the propeller's would have batted the bullet away" Jade nodded in agreement before shaking her head.  
  
"I know, man this doesn't make any sense at all" Lee sighed and Jade shrugged. "We'll just have to figure this out later, right now we need to find our opponents" Lee nodded, then stopped as they walked.  
  
"We? What do you mean we'll figure this out? Jade? Jade are you listening to me?" Jade just smiled ignoring the Silver Devil's pleas for answers, as they walked deeper into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade and Lee walked through the forest for what seemed to be hours, Lee sighed as he spotted a stream he was sure he'd seen at least three times before. "Jade were lost aren't we?" Jade shook her head as she carried on, on her way, Lee grudgingly following behind her. "No...were just...making our way through here" Jade said in a fake hopeful voice while waving her hand around the area helplessly.  
  
"So basically were lost, I knew it, I was sure I'd seen that stream about three times before..." Lee said leaning against a tree before taking out a cigarette and lighting it, Jade sighed and sat her self down an a tree trunk.  
  
"Yeah okay were lost, this place is so damned big..." Suddenly Jade felt something on her head, she stopped and looked up at the sky as a drop of water fell on her nose.  
  
"Hey Lee, it's raining!" Lee blanched, his pale complexion getting even paler Jade frowned. Lee are you okay?...you look as though you've just seen a ghost"  
  
"It's just that this dye on my hair ain't water proof and its been known to stain your skin" Lee muttered blushing Jade laughed before she grabbed his hand and led him back to the stream, Lee shot her a questioning look. "your gonna have to wash it off, there's no other choice unless you would like purple tinted skin for the rest of you life"  
  
Lee nodded before taking a deep breath and sticking his head under the ice cold water. Almost instantly the dye began to run out of his hair, after about 30 seconds Lee emerged his silver hair as bright and as shiny as it had always been.  
  
"There that's loads better, do you know purple clashes with your complexion?" Lee groaned and gave her an unimpressed look, Jade just grinned. "Come on, we have opponents to find" Then before Lee could move Jade grabbed hold of Lee and dragged him through the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whey hay! I ve done another chapter! And it's longer than normal for me! Hee...Me happy *Throw confetti*  
  
Lee: My mouth is killing me...this is your fault Jade!  
  
Me: Sorry...It's lip hospital for you I'm afraid, wait where's Kazzy?  
  
Lee: He disappeared, he avoided all those girls that wanted to kiss him, so I got all his kisses instead!  
  
Me: Oh Lee I'm sorry I'll get Kazzy now, could you do the end disclaimer for me honey? Please? *Insert puppy dog eyes here*  
  
Lee: *Rolls eyes* Don't do that, I'm immune but if you insist... *I hug Lee*  
  
Me: Thank you! Now where's Kazuya...  
  
Lee: Jade does not own use, she just uses us for her own weird ways, please R&R to make her a very happy Yaio fan girl!  
  
Me: *Appears with Kazuya by the ear* I don't care if you were a t Jun's birthday party, you were meant to be here, and besides you didn't ask!  
  
K: Oww! Let go of my ear!  
  
Me: Okay *Lets him go* But you have to be here for every chapter from now on, AND you have to have all of Lee's kisses as he has to go to lip hospital.  
  
K: WHAT!!! NO WAY!!!  
  
Me: Sorry Kaz it's your own fault...Bye everyone and don't forget to R&R! Bye! *Waves* 


	7. Enemys? Freinds? Or will they be somethi...

Chapter 7 Enemy's to friends?  
  
Jin was extremely glad that he had his hood up when the rain poured down from the skies, Jin looked up slightly, there were dark clouds everywhere, and Jin figured that there would be thunder. "Bloody Hell! what a time to drop us of eh? I wonder if I'll see Julie while I'm here..." Steve Fox, his helicopter partner sighed.  
  
Jin rolled his eyes at Steve and resisted the urge to point out to the British boxer that her name was actually Julia, but he decided not to, the boxer seemed more interested in there surroundings, while his Hawaiian t- shirt and blue shorts got completely soaked; if the brash boxer was uncomfortable with being wet, he wasn't showing it, he seemed completely at ease in the rain.  
  
"Which way do you think we should go?" Steve asked Jin, who replied with a shrug and began walking off in a random direction, Steve following. The two walked a little while then-  
  
"Lee! That was my foot!" Jin turned sharply at this outburst, he knew whom it was, and he recognized her voice. Suddenly Lee Chaolan burst out of the trees and landed flat out on the floor, groaning as he tried to pick himself up. "Hey you okay mate?" Steve asked helping the ruffled and dishevelled silver devil up off the ground. "Yeah I'm just peachy" Lee muttered sarcastically as he brushed himself off.  
  
"Lee you really have to master the art of sarcasm, because that was lame!" Jin turned and saw jade appearing through the tree's, a smirk on her face. Lee scowled at her, but she just laughed. "You'll, have to work on that too!" Lee ignored this remark." Jade you are so not funny, I could have broken my neck when you shoved me through here"  
  
Jade rolled her eyes at him as she sat down on a tree stump. "Whatever Lee, man your going to have to stop being so bloody uptight, you remind me of Tila..." Lee rose and eyebrow and sat next to her "Who?" Jade smiled sadly, and her hand, once again Jin noticed, wrapped itself around the pendant on her neck. "She was my master...she was just like you sometimes..."  
  
"Look I don't mean to be rude or any thing, but it' s pouring it down with rain and were currently lost, do you two have any idea where we are?" Steve interjected. Jade and lee looked at one another and both shook their heads. "Nope, were as lost as you two..." jade then stood, brushed herself down, and began climbing the nearest tree. "Jade what are you doing?" Lee asked there was an impatient sigh from jade as they heard her climbing, higher and higher.  
  
"I'm climbing a tree to see if there's any clearings or any sign of life anywhere, it's called using your survival instincts Lee" Jin chuckled and Lee glared up at the tree wishing he could see her in the thick undergrowth. There was silence for a while until they heard her coming back down. "Well there's no surprise all I can see is trees, trees, tree's, a few big clouds of smoke and oh yes, more trees!"  
  
Steve and Lee chucked as jade came down, then a twig snapped. "Shit!" was all they heard as more twigs napped and they could hear her plummeting to earth...when Jin caught her. "Jade, who had her eyes closed when she was falling, opened then and locked with Jin's warm brown one's. She quickly jumped off Jin and brushed herself down, hoping that her blush wasn't too evident. Unfortunately for her Lee had seen all and had just put Two and two together.  
  
"I say we go in the direction of the smoke I saw" Jade muttered avoiding both Jin and Lee's eyes, but she knew the Lee was giving her a sly, knowing look which was very annoying, and Jin was looking, well, blank. Steve and Lee walked ahead leaving Jade and Jin as the back, the two walked in an un comfortable silence, until Jade decided to say something. "Erm, Jin, thanks for catching me..." Jade muttered keeping her voice low, in case Lee decided to shoot her that annoying look again. Jin rose and eyebrow at her apology, she was actually being well, nice to him.  
  
Jin didn't reply fro a minute before he answered. "I want us to be friends" Jade stopped in her tracks and stared at Jin in disbelief. "What?" Jade stammered. Jin stopped too and faced her, he was wearing a determined expression, and Jade knew by instinct that she wasn't going to get away from this conversation. "I want us to be friends Jade, I don't want to be your enemy, I have enough people trying to kill me as it is without you adding on to it, I want to be your friend..."  
  
Jade hung her head and sighed before she carried on walking. "Jin...you know as well as I do that it isn't as easy as it sounds, I'm trying to kill your family for god's sake!" Jin followed before he grabbed her arm gently and forced her to look at him. "When was something worth anything easy?" Jade blinked at the determined glint in the Japanese youths' eyes before she sighed and shrugged in defeat. "I'll think about it okay?" Jin shot her a small smile and let go of her arm.  
  
"Hey you two!" Steve called, both looked to see him quite far away, just peeking out of the trees. "You'd better take a look at this" Jin and Jade exchanged a puzzled look before running and following Steve. As soon as they entered the clearing Jade gasped, there, in front of them were the burning, twisted and charred remains of a helicopter, the bodies of dead guards all over the place. Jin looked at Lee. "Did you ride in this Helicopter?" Jade shook her head.  
  
"No, ours crash a while back in the other direction..." Jade bent down and examined one of the soldiers, Lee Steve and Jin gathered around her as she stood. "His neck broken, Hwoarang was in this chopper" everyone exchanged a look with one another before looking at her in disbelief. "How do you know that?" Lee interjected looking at the dead body as if the answer lay there.  
  
"There's a boot mark on his windpipe, Hwoarang's used neck breaker, it's a Tea Kwan do move and only me and Hwoarang who are in the tournament know it" Lee and Steve looked at one another. "They can't be far then, the body is still warm, come on lets find them" Jade nodded standing and waling through the trees when Jade spotted something...  
  
"It's one of Ling's bangles" Jin interjected as he realised what Jade was holding. "They've definitely gone this way" Jade nodded and the four of them rushed through the undergrowth of the forest hoping to catch up with the two missing persons. They eventually found Ling and Hwoarang, Ling fast asleep next to Hwoarang, who looked like he was about to die from boredom.  
  
"Hwoarang!" Jade called as soon as she caught sight of the red head. Hwoarang stood and the two embraced in a hug. "What the hell happened? We saw the chopper and the guards..." Hwoarang shrugged and grinned his red hair sticking to his face and the back of his shirt. "Nothing much...the chopper landed and these guards came out of nowhere, they attacked the chopper so we had to jump out, then these guards attacked us we kicked there asses and escaped, and we've been waiting here ever since, Ling fell asleep from boredom, believe me I was about to follow suit until you guys came"  
  
Jade smiled and shook her head, just as Ling began to awaken. "What, where's the bomb?" Ling muttered sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Jade resisted the urge to laugh and helped her to her feet. "Snap out of your stupor Ling you have a visitor" Ling blinked and locked eyes with Steve.  
  
"You're my opponent?" Ling asked pointing a delicate finger at the British Boxer. Steve nodded and took his stance waiting. Ling stretched, and then took her mark a little way away from him. "Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl" Ling said as the two fighters slowly circled one another, Jade nudged Lee and Hwoarang and tugged at Jin. "Let's leave them to it, we have our own opponents to find"  
  
The four fighter's left the clearing and headed deeper and deeper into the forest, what they would find out there...will soon be told...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hee! I finally managed to whip up a new chapter! Go me! *Does the happy dance*  
  
K: My lips are killing me!  
  
Hwoarang: Well I'm fully healed now! *Smiles*  
  
Jin: Me too! But the sooner this is finished the better!  
  
Me: Oh shut up the both of you, this fic will finish in it's own time...So people you've read yes? Now review! Please! I only have 6 reviews for this, and it's not THAT bad!  
  
Lee: *Snicker* Yes it is!  
  
Me: WHAT! Right that's it silver devil You Are Dead! *Grabs giant frying pan* Come ere!  
  
Lee: EEK! *Runs*  
  
Me: R&R PEOPLE! *Chases him* bye! 


End file.
